


Tangerine Scent

by Yandere_Shoujo



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, In Universe AU, Kissing, Pre-Timeskip, Romance, Stalking, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Shoujo/pseuds/Yandere_Shoujo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin just wanted to get away from her troubles, and meets someone who has none. But this tangerine scented girl is more trouble than she's worth. Yuri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Made with the power of vodka and no sleep.

Nami was very well educated, her status practically called for it. Yet in all the history lessons she had never heard of a noble household quite like hers. Her adoptive mother, an ex marine had created a successful tangerine business from pies to perfumes. Deciding she wanted her daughters to live the greatest lives they could live, she chose to live in a big city and market her products there. Once the nobles caught on, their family was allowed into high society and the woman's military rank only did them favors. Merchants often made the biggest name for nobles but no one would ever suspect tangerines to be their business.

Nami didn't remember much of her early life, but her earliest memories where of shiny things and being able to have the best everything. However; her sister, Nojiko, made sure that she wasn't a completely spoiled brat. Nojiko asked for little and usually gave Nami the things she didn't want. It was odd behavior for a young girl of such high rank to refuse gifts and have such a humble attitude, but it was her sister and Nami couldn't fault her for her personality.

So there they where, an all female, noble household that made it big off tangerines. Despite Bell-mère's rank, there was still negativity in the air for her age and how she wasn't married, nor of noble birth and her children were picked up off a battle field. But said nobles found themselves on the receiving end of a deadly glare from the female trio because family was family no matter where they came from. Bell-mère decided to call them the Mikan family. It was simple, childishly so. Yet no one complained and it just stuck.

Aeria Island wasn't extremely large but still housed thousands of people. The city being its one main attraction with plenty of grasslands for farming. The Mikan household even has its own land, several acres of tangerines that Bell-mère, Nojiko and even Nami would tend to along with paid workers who gladly took the job since other nobles tended to underpay their own. Despite being a commoner's task, Nami enjoyed growing the fruits especially when she had her mother and sister with her.

Though Nami held a fascination with maps and travel, she felt as though this as the best life she could have. Raised as a proper lady and a bit of a tomboy she wore her hair short, yet enjoyed skirts and cute clothes, but always kept a collapsible staff on hand even if she had to keep it in a purse. Bell-mère was proud of how she turned out, but she took pride in both her daughters.

After a long, abnormally hot day of field work, Nami returned to her quarters in the family household to find clothes for after a nice hot shower and bath. A hot breeze wafted from the window and Nami considered shutting it. Her room was rather high up in the estate they lived in. Bell-mère refused the offers for one of the fancier, five story homes and chose one of the smallest. She claimed, "There's no use getting lost in my own house." The height was still enough for the sun to bare its harsh rays depending on the time of day. But it gave the best illumination for her maps when she studied and drew them.

Deciding against closing the window, Nami entered her walk in closet to find something to wear for the rest of the day. After going a few steps in, she jolted as she heard a thud. Panicked, she whipped her head to her room.

"Is anyone there?" she called. The walls where pretty thick, so she seldom heard sounds from around the house. When Nami received no answer, she shrugged. The window was open after all, so it could have come from outside.

Come from outside.

Suddenly more alert, Nami speedily walked back into her room and looked around.

The light orange and white color scheme of her room looked just as it did a few moments ago. Sighing, Nami returned to the closet and picked out something simple. A light, pink dress to slip into so she could be comfortable until night time. Before exiting the room, Nami closed the window and gave one last look over of the room. Since her maps where intact and nothing seemed abnormal, she left.


	2. 2

A dark haired woman waited until the door closed to exhale as quietly as possible while letting her body relax and lay flat. She had misjudged the young female noble. She didn't expect her to have some fighting skill after seeing the staff resting against one of the walls. Moments before the girl even entered the room, Nico Robin, one of the world's most wanted criminals had snuck inside. She was tired, hungry, dirty, and still on the run. Very few organizations would accept her, which wasn't surprising. The East Blue was the calmest and ideal location to lay low, but as fate would have it the ship she had planned to stowaway on had departed an entire day early leaving her temporarily stranded. Due to the high amount of nobles on the island, security was incredibly tight, and her devil fruit couldn't turn her into an ant so the opportunity to sneak onto another ship was about the size of a pin hole.

The countryside of the island was nearly complete open space save for groves of trees maintained. And the shadiest part of the city wasn't seedy enough to find an abandoned home to camp in. The noble girl's window was open, so she slipped in. Hiding under the bed wasn't the most creative of locations, but it worked. It had been Robin's carelessness that caused the thump. Her foot was in an awkward twist and all she wanted to do was turn it, then her foot bumped against the bottom of the wood frame. It wasn't too loud, but enough to make the noble girl pause and check. Now that she was gone, Robin waited a few seconds before slipping from beneath the bed, thankful that the carpeted floor was brown so the dirt and grime on her body wouldn't leave evidence. Her dust covered blouse and pants where a mess from hiding in a dusty cabin at sea with no ability to bathe. Yet there was no doubt there had to be a spare 5th bathroom or even a servant's quarters she could use. While she was still in the room, Robin looked around.

The room wasn't as lavish as some nobles kept theirs, but it was still pretty. A queen sized bed with the softest looking covers and pillows, decorated with flowers and tangerines. The walls where covered in wallpaper with tangerine print on white with a matching wood trim. A full length mirror stood across from the walk in closet, and maps where everywhere. One of the largest being one of the city with a pretty signature in the corner. The flowery print was no obstacle to Robin's knowledge of language, and she could easily read "Nami" from the curves and noticed what looked like a tangerine dotting the "i". Cute, but still above the norm for nobles who scribbled the fanciest of lines and called it their name. Even the smell of tangerines lingered in the air and Robin was beginning to wonder if there could be a more innocent obsession.

There was nothing else worth note in the room aside from a desk and shelf containing a number of rolled up maps, so Robin grew an eye and ear on one of the walls outside of the room. There was a butler dusting the banister to some stairs and no one else. Robin's devil fruit granted eye popped throughout the estate unseen and she only found a sparse number of servants, fine furnished rooms, and the bathroom to which a certain noble was currently washing herself under a shower.

The large room could serve to bathe several people at once and was filled with fog, but that wasn't Robin's concern, she had to find an unoccupied one. Yet she was still watching. Though a noble, Robin could see faint marks on her skin. Her hands weren't completely smooth, but rough as though she worked labor for a long time. Robin also noticed the girl had a farmer's tan of all things. But her well endowed chest was incredibly pale, an interesting contrast to the rest of her body. Forcefully closing her eye, Robin returned to scouting for a bathroom and possibly some new clothes.

There was a spare bathroom, only on the second floor which was empty and Robin was sure if she didn't move now, she'd miss her chance.

The butler's body crumpled to the ground as hands cut off his air circulation and darkness overtook his vision. Robin took a moment to lay him on a plush chair in what appeared to be a library then made her way to the bathroom, but not before stopping in another empty room where she spied another walk in closet. The clothes where still a bit too small, but they were bigger than the girl named Nami's. Taking underwear was never a fun thing to do but clean clothes where clean clothes. And a noble's clothes where no doubt clean. Robin was thankful this particular woman had a wardrobe closer to Robin's taste. A black sleeveless, button up blouse and equally black pair of capris would do nicely for the weather and not stain until she could get new clothes. The only thing she didn't take where shoes since the black flats she wore could take her miles and where nice and quiet to boot.

After sneaking her way into the bathroom, Robin stripped down and located the soap. She would need to burn her ratty old clothes once she was finished, but for now she was going to get squeaky clean.


	3. 3

Baths where one of Nami's favorite times of any day. The only downside was pruning to which she promptly exited. Considering that there were still plenty of hours left of daylight, a stroll through the city might do her some good. But she wouldn't leave without her staff, thus she made to return to her room. The floor was silent which was odd since one of their butlers always took extra time to make the banister wood practically glitter with shine. Nami would occasionally hear him shuffling and cleaning, but she chose to ignore it since there wasn't anything out of order. The thud from before hadn't bothered her that much, but she was starting to become paranoid. There had never been an attempt on her life before, but it wasn't out of the question. Or a thief for that matter. No common thief would want to go toe to toe with an ex marine, or the known tomboy that was Nojiko, but everyone tended to underestimate Nami.

She shook her head as she grabbed some necessities for going out and her staff, placing it in a plush, shell shaped bag she simply found adorable. The merchant claimed it was made by a mermaid which was rather hilarious but the bag was still so cute and she had to have it.

After telling one of the maids her intention to leave, Nami set out and opened a parasol, shielding her from the bright rays of the sun and beginning a slow pace into the crowded streets. From a distance, the criminal, Nico Robin, observed with interest with one of her hidden eyes from the gate surrounding the estate. There weren't many people on that side of the street, so no one would catch her. Body nice and clean, Robin felt better than she had in weeks and had her hair up in a bun. A flimsy disguise, but hair change worked wonders. It's a shame they didn't own sunglasses for more of an effect, but the money she snatched from a bag would be plenty for food and a means of survival for awhile.

Robin didn't trust to go to an inn, and she had no identification papers for herself to pay for travel. And the local crime wasn't high enough to find someone to forge something for her. The East Blue truly was a good place to lay low, but first one had to find a place where military interference would be a minimum. She sighed, recalling the main reason behind her East Blue retreat.

The man was a pirate, just like the majority of Robin's contacts. However, this one ran a mafia and had more information than Robin had encountered thus far. He was supposed to get her into contact with the infamous warlord Sir Crocodile. Robin used her knowledge to read Ponyglyphs as a bargaining chip, which turned against her since the man wanted her talent for himself. But that man wasn't Crocodile. He turned against her, and news of her whereabouts spread like wildfire, forcing her to flee to the East Blue. Robin didn't know how long she was going to have to wait, but she needed to acquire a means of travel, find a place where devil fruits where unheard of, and reside there for awhile. Outright stealing or buying a boat would cause too much of a ruckus on the peaceful waters of the East. So for now she had to deal with where she was. Robin didn't know however, just why she was following the noble who was obsessed with tangerines.

Nami breathed in the fresh air and took her time observing everyone while idly twirling her parasol, oblivious to the woman who stayed a certain distance behind her. She'd stop from time to time to buy a small trinket that caught her eye, or have a short conversation with a shop keeper. Eventually her feet needed a rest and she chose a café to do so, taking a seat outside. A dark haired woman passed to the inside portion of the place and Nami couldn't help but stare. The woman looked like a model with incredible curves and wore a rather dark outfit for the season. It looked awfully familiar, but she could recall something similar being popular by some designer who always seemed to use colors that weren't in season. But she still fit the outfit incredibly well.

Once her drink was brought to her, Nami noticed the woman hadn't come out yet so she grabbed her own drink and went inside. She wasn't hard to spot. She was the only person wearing all black and her sunglasses glinted faintly off the reflection from the window.

"Eh, excuse me."

Robin tried her best to act cool. The sunglasses hid her eyes but she pushed them up for the sake of normalcy and softly replied, "Yes?"

There wasn't possibly any way the girl knew she was following her, but then again she was wearing clothes from her household. Robin was a master at keeping a stone face even under questioning, but her lack of escape routes made her more jumpy than normal.

"Oh, do you mind if I sit with you?" Nami asked politely. Robin could see nothing but innocence in her gaze so she nodded, and gestured to the chair across from her.

"Thanks! You see, I noticed your outfit and thought w-well, you looked like a model." A light blush spread across Nami's face as she giggled. "Oh no that sounds so awkward now that I say it."

Robin smiled in response and stirred the coffee in front of her. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

Nami nervously took a sip from her drink before continuing.

"A-anyway, isn't that Lucky Lucky's design? I almost never see anyone but my mother wear it. She usually doesn't get dark clothes but my sister insisted on it."

Robin looked down to the blouse that she had to forsake a few of the top buttons for. She was wearing this girl's mother's clothes which would explain the size, if the bust was off by quite a bit.

"I like dark clothing, I think it fits me." Robin took a sip from her coffee while watching the other girl's eyes. She did like dark clothing, but it was still easier to hide blood and stains on pitch black over yellow.

"It does." Nami giggled then sat up straight. "Oh, I haven't seen you here before. Are you a visitor?"

"Well…" Robin had to formulate a lie. She certainly had no ship to return to, nor was she a local. But the city was sizable enough to not be run into if one tried. "I actually moved recently."

Nami smiled. "I hope you enjoy the city then. It's such a great place. Ah jeez, I haven't even introduced myself yet. I'm Nami."

"Anna." Robin replied without missing a beat.

"Anna, nice to meet you."

"The same to you, but your name sounds rather, familiar." Robin tilted her head in practiced curiosity. But she really did want to know more about the other girl.

"My mother is Bell-mère. You've heard of her tangerine products right?"

That would explain the tangerines everywhere. Robin had encountered some from time to time, but it was usually delicious smelling pies that would tease and torture her from bakeries.

"Yes, yes. Oh those pies taste so delicious." Robin hadn't had a single one, but they smelled good and she was sure the girl before her had plenty.

Nami nodded quickly. "You bet. Bell-mère used to make them for special occasions for me and my sis. Then she sold the recipe, but hers still taste the best."

"Could you tell me more about her. She sounds like a great mother."

"Yeah, of course! She used to be in the navy but resigned for me and Nojiko, my sis. An old friend from our village said she should put her tangerine skills to use, and then everyone loved it. Now she helps out the police from time to time while coming up with all kinds of new recipes and stuff. The perfume was Nojiko's idea so she does cosmetics."

Robin paled slightly and began drinking her coffee which was slowly starting to cool. She needed to get away from this girl. Ex-marine or not, that Bell-mère would probably recognize her especially after her deal gone wrong.

"That's wonderful. Perhaps I'll pick up some of that perfume when I get the chance." Robin said as she stood and placed money on the table. "I really need to get going. A pleasure meeting you Miss Nami."

Nami waved goodbye and returned to her own drink. The woman really was pretty.


	4. 4

Robin walked with a pace as though she had somewhere to be, but didn't know where to go. But the sun would set soon and she needed a place to hide out. Despite aching for a large meal, she settled for soup and bread. It was hot, cheap, and filling. Robin held little to no possessions, but a change of clothes was in order if being fashionable drew such attention. As much as she enjoyed the feeling of the materials a noble wore, the more she was aware of its origins, the less she wanted to wear it. The clothing merchant took some persuading, but agreed to trade her for a simple, short sleeve blouse and shorts. Black of course. It wasn't designer by any means, but it seemed durable enough for re-use. She also bought a small, shoulder bag to keep a spare change of underwear in. It was light, and if need be she could just toss it.

Journeying through the alleys, Robin noticed a distinct lack of homeless people or even small time thugs. But there was one place Robin was positive no one would find her, and it happened to be right within enemy lines. She sighed as she looked in the direction of the estate she just broke in and escaped from.

The scare from earlier had practically been erased from Nami's mind as she set her staff back in place and began to get dressed for bed. Her room was uncomfortably stuffy from having the window closed so she re-opened it, enjoying the much cooler night breeze as it barely ruffled the map paper in her room. Everything was held down anyway and shelved in a way where only a monsoon would disturb them. Dinner with her family had been livelier than usual since Bell-mère had a breakthrough on some tangerine pudding to which Nami had decided was even better than the pie. Just remembering the taste made Nami giggle as she slipped on the shear night gown.

Catching a glance of herself in the mirror, she thought back to the woman in black earlier, Anna. Her bust was way more sizable than her own and her hips where amazing. Nami couldn't help but to be slightly jealous, but she found the other's body absolutely fascinating. The other girls in the city didn't hold a candle to her mature looks. They didn't even hold a candle to her own looks since everyone tended to remind Nami she was the prettiest in town.

Nami looked at herself from the side and pressed the night gown closer while looking at her chest, then faced forward and looked to her hips. With a sideways pout, Nami shook her head.

"Nah. Nowhere close." She muttered.

The room, but by bit, fell into darkness as Nami extinguished the candles illuminating her room. The moonlight filtered in from outside, leaving dim illumination. Satisfied, the noble girl crept into bed.

Outside, Nico Robin watched from a tree. Her dark clothing concealing her, but her pale legs still contrasted with the dark bark of the tree. She watched the girl lay in bed for nearly thirty minutes before eventually falling asleep. Her face was so relaxed, and vulnerable. She wasn't even wearing makeup and her lips looked glossy. Robin never really grew a nose anywhere since smelling two things at once got really confusing unless she held her breath, but she had to smell those tangerines again. From her perch, Robin breathed in the sweet smell. Robin was positive she even tasted like the things.

The thought made her pause, and she released her eye and nose to ponder her own thoughts. Shaking her head, Robin discarded the thought, she wanted to sleep somewhere warm and a carpeted floor was better than stone. Especially when the carpet is probably plusher than a commoner's mattress.

Security as lax as ever, Robin effortlessly slipped in through the window and darted right under the bed, careful not to disturb the girl's covers. As much as she would kill for a pillow, being inside a home was exceptionally better than an alley. The mattress framing was high enough where as long as she was careful, she wouldn't bump her head, and the last thing Robin needed was a headache. Though still, Robin grew an eye on the headboard to get a close look at the girl sleeping before her. Even though she was covered, Robin could still make out the girl's curves. Her exposed face looked so soft, and flawless.

All it would take was one touch, and Robin could just brush her fingers across her lips and cheek and have her hand disappear, the petals passing as a hazy blur before the girl could open her eyes. The same girl who had an ex-marine for a mother and she was also in the same house as. And a noble no less.

Robin suppressed a sigh. She really shouldn't.

But Robin was also a very, very curious woman.

From the pillow, Robin sprouted a hand and gently pressed her thumb upon Nami's lips and drew them across, then let her hand drift to her cheek, and neck, before letting it disappear. Nami barely stirred, only moving her face further into the pillow. Underneath the bed, Robin shuddered at how soft she was and felt her own lips and cheek. Her lips where much thinner, always having them pressed in a tight, thin line, and her skin wasn't allowed the same treatment, making it a bit more rough. Strands of her own hair brushed against her hand and she felt them. Thoroughly damaged from all the salt in the air from constant sea travel and full of split ends. She tried to keep it at a manageable level with scissors when she could, but Robin was no stylist.

Despite the pitch black of being underneath the bed, she still looked up to the other, slumbering girl. Her hair was vibrant, and looked well treated. No doubt with some tangerine based shampoo and conditioner. Sprouting an eye and hand, Robin observed the girl's hair and felt the fine, feather soft strands in her hand. Robin, realizing how far she was going, dispersed her limbs and lay on her back, still and blushing.

The tangerine loving girl was on her mind until she fell asleep in a light slumber.


	5. 5

Nami awoke early morning, as she usually did, and yawned loudly. The dredges of sleep called her to go back to bed but she needed to get up if she wanted to make it to picking the tangerines. They were ripe for it and she wanted to get a stash of her own. After putting on a comfortable sun dress and straw hat, she set out to meet her mother and sister at the cart that would take them out to the fields. Bell-mère claimed she'd much rather walk, but the distance was much too far, so a cart was just faster.

"Hey Nami." Nojiko said once they were out in the fields with the other workers who all had gotten used to their employers presence.

"Yeah?"

"You seem a bit too happy to just be picking tangerines. What's up?"

Nami looked to her sister questioningly. "I do?"

"Yeah, I mean, there's even a skip in your step. Don't tell me…"

"What?" Nami said, genuinely confused.

Nojiko got close and whispered in her ear. "You've found a man haven't you?"

Nami jumped.

"Eh? No way! I'm just in a really good mood is all, I guess."

"Huh? I don't think anyone is in this much of a good mood just because."

Nami shrugged. "Iunno."

Nojiko rolled her eyes. "You're weird sometimes you know that?"

Nami playfully bumped her hip against her sister's sending her giggling and stumbling to the side.

"Hey now that's not fair." She retaliated, sticking out her tongue.

Both sisters fell into laughter before a voice called over.

"I don't hear the sound of tangerines being picked over there!" Bell-mère said from a short distance away.

"We're on it!" Nojiko yelled back. Nami let out one last snicker before getting back to her own work.

Robin smiled at the scene before her, though somberly. This girl had the perfect life, and Robin knew her mere presence could probably tear it apart. She knew that if her mother found out she was there, she could do her damndest to apprehend her, and no doubt someone from Marine headquarters would be on her tail. She came to the East Blue to lay low, not cause even more problems by stalking some noble girl she didn't even know. The girl didn't even know her name. Yet there she was, hiding amongst the groves that filled her senses with tangerines. The smell was everywhere and was practically soaking into her skin, acres of the fruit stretched quite the distance, and it felt like she was consuming them just being there. It was a long walk back to the city, but Robin needed to find a ship to board that would take her somewhere else far away from any marine.

Robin's feet ached but she pressed forward until reaching the docks. Not a single new ship was in sight and even after listening to the local chatter at the tavern, she heard nothing of any new ships going in the direction she wanted.

By midday she smelled like smoke, alcohol, salt and tangerines. It wasn't a pretty smell, but it was better than what she dealt with before she got there. Robin was exasperated, but pressed on until she found herself back at the market.

"Oh, Anna!"

Robin froze, her glasses where on which surprised her even further how the girl managed to recognize her. Then she realized she was still wearing all black and wearing her hair in a bun.

Nami was standing and waving from outside a rather crowded store She changed out of her sun dress and wore a tank top and skirt, exposing a lot more of her beautiful skin. Robin swallowed before putting up her calm mask and approaching.

"Ah, Miss Nami. A pleasure to see you again."

She smiled and waved a hand towards the store.

"Yeah, today was a harvest so we have sales on all our products. You're more than welcome to fight the crowd for something."

Robin shook her head with a light chuckle. "No thank you. Though perhaps another time."

Nami didn't seem all that put out about one lost customer. "With such a big crowd I think we might sell out. Bell-mère revealed her new pudding and everyone loves it! Let me get you a sample."

Before Robin could tell her it was alright, the girl was back in the store. Robin considered leaving then and there, then just disappearing. Something held her into place and she waited a full minute for Nami to re-emerge with a small cup and miniature spoon. The girl looked up to her expectantly and Robin took a taste. The effect was instant and Robin could feel her tongue stimulated more than she could remember.

"This is…"

"Delicious?"

Robin looked to the other girl, her bright smile, and looked down to the cup in her hand. In that moment, Robin didn't know what to do. She didn't want to destroy that girl's life. But she didn't want to leave her behind as she did everything else in her own life. Robin then noticed she was wearing lip gloss today, it was slightly orange and Robin wanted to know, needed to know if they tasted like that pudding.

Instead of speaking, Robin dipped the spoon back into the cup and finished the sample, savoring the taste.

"Yes, it's delicious. I-I need to go. It was a pleasure meeting you again." Robin nodded her head politely before tossing the cup in a waste bin and making her way down a street. Her heart was racing, and she really needed to distance herself from that sweet girl.

Nami tried to tell her goodbye, but she wasn't sure if the woman heard her since she was walking rather fast down the street. But she couldn't worry about the woman now; she had a shop to help run.

By dark, Nami was exhausted and didn't even have the energy to look at a map she had been working on. Dressed in another nightgown, Nami sat on top of her covers while staring at nothing, her tired mind conjuring up images, but one did stick out over the others, that mysterious woman who wore all black and walked with an air of dignity. Everything about her was mature yet not in an old lady kind of way. Nami wondered if she was bothering her when they met. She really did seem to like the pudding, but the way she hurried off made Nami feel as though she was intruding on something.

However, it was late, and she needed to rest and possibly get to work on that map in the morning.

Darkness enveloped the room sans the moonlight pouring in on the cloudless night, and Nami could feel herself drifting off before a shadow caught her eye. It was tall, and not moving. Alert, Nami jolted and reached for her staff. Before she could wrap her fingers around the weapon, the shadow spoke.

"It's me."

Nami turned in surprise. "A-Anna?"

Robin stepped forward and stopped just shy of the bed.

"Anna, what are you doing here? Why are you in my room, and at night?!"

"Shhh, please." Robin took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, but this is the only way."

"Only way for what? Are you an assassin?"

Robin smiled and shook her head. "No, not for you."

"Wait, does that mean you are? Wh-who are you after? Is it Bell-mère?"

"No Miss Nami, I'm not here to kill anyone, especially you. But, please listen to my request."

"Request? Wait, I don't…" Nami fell silent as Robin approached her, cupping one hand over her cheek.

"Please trust me. I will not harm you."

Nami's mind was racing, but she didn't feel like she was in danger. But the situation itself was. Too shocked to move or speak, she watched as the other woman's face came closer until their lips met. They were still for seconds until the other moved again, sliding her tongue along her lips and pressing firmer against her own. Fire seemed to erupt over Nami's body. She had never been kissed before aside from her hand which was usually gloved at parties. And even then no one used their tongue. Nami wasn't completely ignorant either. She had seen how couples kiss in public, and she and Nojiko would giggle and talk about how silly they looked. But this was entirely different.

Another hand ran its fingers through her hair, traveling down her back and encircling her waist, pulling her forward. Nami could feel the other woman's chest press against her own and a light sheen of sweat developed from the proximity and feeling.

Robin pulled away and observed the girl under her who looked entirely dazed, not meeting her own eyes. She was right, she did taste like tangerines and was just- if not, more sweet than that pudding. As the other girl's eyes focused on hers, Robin moved in for another kiss when a sharp bang made them both practically jump out of their skin, letting their lips just barely brush against each other from the jolt.

"Nami? Are you alright?" a woman's voice called.

Nami looked from the door back to Robin with a panicked expression. Robin placed a finger over her lips and smiled.

"You will never see me again. But I'll never forget you."

"But Anna-"

"My name isn't Anna." Robin smiled and gave her one peck on the nose before running and expertly slinking out of the window.

"Nami!"

"S-sorry Bell-mère!" she called back. With a curse, she knocked over the ink container for the map she was working on, destroying all her progress as she opened the door.

Her mother was there, shotgun in hand and dressed in night clothes, but she was still serious.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I-I just accidently knocked over some ink when putting out the candles is all, see?"

Bell-mère squinted in the darkness to see the knocked over container and her daughter's map ruined just as she said.

With a heavy sigh, the woman gave the room a look over.

"That's it, we're going to get electric lights installed. I'm sorry dear."

Nami was truly upset over losing her work, but her thoughts where elsewhere. On the woman who was making a mad dash towards the docks in order to make it to the small ship delivering tangerine related cargo to Cocoyashi village.

End


End file.
